


The Skull's secret - 221a side

by MorganeUK



Series: 221a (Companion pieces to 221b Secrets) [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221a, Billy the Skull - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: The idea come from the famous line in SiP "Mrs. Hudson took my skull!" lol





	The Skull's secret - 221a side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skull's secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371518) by [MorganeUK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK). 



> I've decided to write some 221a (Ms Hudson POV) on some of my 221b...

Martha Hudson was looking at her coffee table with disgust. An unwelcoming addition was ‘adorning’ her décor. A skull. No, Sherlock’s skull.

She walks as quickly as possible to her kitchen to fetch something to cover the offensive object. It didn’t help. Even with her favorite tea towel (the one with pink flowers and ladybugs) the silhouette of the skull was creepy… She shakes her head, thinking about her visit to 221B this morning…

 

> “Sherlock! You must talk more with that new friend of yours! You can be always alone in your head!” Mrs. Hudson was gently chiding the young man.
> 
> “I’m not alone! I’m talking with Billy!” The impatient detective replied.
> 
> “Billy? Who’s Billy?” _It’s not that nice inspector, his name is Gavin…_
> 
> A long finger simply pointed the mantel.
> 
> “What? You don’t mean… THE SKULL!” Mrs. Hudson was furious! _It won’t do! It won’t do at all!_ “Young man! You won’t talked to a BONE when you have a breathing, living, handsome doctor in your flat!” She raised from her chair, walked to the fireplace where she took the skull without even thinking.
> 
> “Mrs. Hudson! You can’t take my skull!”
> 
> “Yes, I am!” And she left!

 

Now, in her kitchen far away of the ‘thing’, she was superbly ignoring Sherlock phone calls, while drinking a nice cup of Assam.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you would like me to write a 221a site for some of my 221b :-) 
> 
> Just write the title of the 221b in the comment!


End file.
